An Evening's Rhapsody
by Vain Gloriousness
Summary: Oneshot. Ibiki/Harry. Slash. Yaoi. The couple settles down for the night with an intimate tryst of love and desire.


Ibiki/Harry

Disclaimer: Do not owe Harry Potter or Naruto series. They belong to their respective authors and publishing/media companies.

Warning: Oneshot - Yaoi/Slash. Please turn back now if yaoi is not your cup of tea.

Author's Note: I adore Ibiki and Harry pairing. Due to its rarity, I decided to write about them myself. Hopefully, it will be extended into a longer (multi-chapter) story at a later date. Please review. Thank you!

* * *

An Evening's Rhapsody

Harry's left hand tightened its hold on his lover's shoulder while his other hand steadily gripped Ibiki's hip. A faint gasp left his lips as soft passionate kisses rained up his neck.

"Beautiful." Ibiki whispered before passionately kissing his koi, wordlessly conveying his love to Harry.

Harry moaned as he fervently kissed him back, arching his back and creating delicious friction between the two of them. Leaning into their bed in the master bedroom, he was once again thankful that they decided to splurge on the enormous bed and it expensive bedding. It felt so soft and wonderful again his skin. Plus the wide expansion of the bed ensured plenty of room to maneuver during their moments of intimacy.

Ibiki gently pulled away and gazed lustfully down at Harry. His koi was a perfect picture of debauchery. Half lidded gorgeous emerald eyes. Wonderful tousled midnight hair. Delicious pink lips that was vaguely pouty, expressing Harry's faint displeasure for the discontinuation of the kisses.

That displeasure was swiftly vocalized as Harry shamelessly moaned "More!", while reaching upwards to drag Ibiki back down to him. Not that Ibiki was complaining.

Nope. Nadda. And never would he either. Wooing his minx into accepting a relationship was a long, sexually frustrating and emotional aggravating process. 'But completely worth the effort', Ibiki thought to himself as he happily resumed embracing Harry before his koi began unmercifully pinching him as a 'gentle' encouragement to move quicker.

And just in the nick of time. He could feel Harry's fingers at his hips beginning to form itself in a retaliatory pinch, poised to strike at any second. Passionately, he kissed his beloved, while swiftly disrobing his petite lover.

The jounin's hands ran up and down Harry's lithe body while he expertly undid his beloved's customary kimono. The mage was surprisingly fond of kimonos, adoring the myriad of patterns and styles while being comfortable and stylish. Undoubtedly, his ease of walking, running, and _fighting_ in kimonos was a reflection of his past spent garbed in wizarding robes. Never the less, Ibiki adored Harry in kimonos, particularly their ability to be removed quickly. Like now.

Harry wasted no time in undressing his lover as well. Quickly, the shinobi's black shirt and chained armor was pulled off and discarded to the floor. Meanwhile, his kimono was now undone with Ibiki nestled between his thighs, hands caressing and arousing more sensations from his body, Unfortunately, Harry was now confronted with a familiar and unwanted barrier: Ibiki's pants and belt.

He nipped Ibiki's lips affectionately to draw his attention to his latest frustration. Ibiki chucked quietly against his mouth and helpfully raised his hips up to assist in the mission of removing his clothes.

The ex-wizard shivered slightly in response to his partner's dark chuckle as he loosened the last obstacle which pooled downwards and was kicked off the bed. Ibiki's voice was warm and sensual to his ears, always capable of invoking feelings of lust and desire. Combined with his skillful hands, Harry was rapidly climbing upward a vortex of pleasurable sensations.

With both lovers stripped of their garments, Ibiki started the age old ritual of pleasurable completion between his minx and himself. After coating his fingers with the right amount of lubricate, he deftly reached between Harry's thighs and begin the process of ensuring his koi's readiness. One finger slipped into the wizard's opening, curving slightly and striking the mage's pleasure spot.

It had an immediate impact. Harry's moans increased in volume as he began to gasp breaths of air, lightening dancing through his body and pleasure zipping up his spine. His nails left half – moon crescents along Ibiki's shoulders and back, temporary marks that boosted a silent testimony of Ibiki's skills in the 'bedroom arts'. The lovers' passionate kisses and touches gained a fevered pitch as the two softly exchanged intimate words of lust and love.

Knowing his love was ready, Ibiki gently inserted another finger and began a scissoring action tp stretch his beloved for his girth. His other hand pushing against Harry's hip in a desperate bid to keep the minx semi-still and from moving so sensuously against his body. Between Harry's moans, hands, and body, Ibiki instinctively knew his iron control was the only thing keeping him from surging into his love like a mindless beast. Iron control that could only hold out for so long.

By now, Harry was nearly mewling in pleasure, completely uninhibited by Ibiki's successfully sinful assault on his body. Panting unsteadily, he nuzzled against Ibiki's ear and gasped words of love, happiness….and demands to _move. _

"Ibiki", he panted, "If you don't get in me now, I will bloody roll us over and take you myself!" To emphasized his message, he lightly pinched him on the right side of his hip.

The jounin huffed out a small laugh, amused by his kitten's willful attitude and pinching 'assault', but he know the emerald eyed man would follow through with his _threats._ Magic was useful like that.

After giving another long, passionate kiss, he once again pulled away. He looked down onto the mage's face, watching while he buried himself into him. As he filled his beloved's tight passage, a myriad of looks crossed over Harry's face. Lust. Pleasure. Most importantly, love.

It was a love that was emphatically returned. As he began pistoning in and out of his koi, Ibiki whispered words of affection interwoven between kisses, licks, and love bits along Harry's neck, ears, and shoulders. Harry's feet slowly moved up the shinobi's calves before locking around his hips, desperately anchoring his body while his hips rolled back and forth to the tempo of his lover's thrusts.

Rapidly, the lovers neared the pinnacle of desire. White hot lightening of ecstasy burned through their bodies as they soared closer to the edge. Panting, Ibiki reached down to grasp Harry in his hand, determined to ensure his love reached his completion before him. Upon feeling the hand wrap around him, the mage' s emerald jeweled eyes flew up to stare into his paramour's obsidian gaze.

Moments later, Harry reached culmination, shuddering with his eyes drifting close as he inhaled deeply to catch his breath. Within his passage, muscles tightened and pulsated around Ibiki. With one last thrust, he joined his koi in completion with his hips gradually coming to a stop. He leaned and rested his forehead against Harry's, before giving a brief kiss.

Rising up, he padded to the bathroom, cleaned himself, and retrieved a damp wash cloth and small basin. Returning to the bed, Ibiki gently cleaned and washed up his love, who was slipping into a easy slumber at the time. Setting the cloth and basin aside, he climbed into the bed and pulled a sheet over them. Embracing his love once again, he signed contently and followed Harry into a peaceful sleep.

Finite

* * *

Completed: January 20, 2013 at 3:05 am.

AN 2: Thank you for reading! Please review! If you must flame, I would appreciate if it was constructive criticism only. This is my first story and I hope to grow as an author. No complaints about it being yaoi though. It was clearly stated in the summary and warning.


End file.
